I am Long Gone!
by Korona Hime
Summary: 3 Years ago, Lucy was ignored by most of the Guild members. Lucy got Transported into a Different World and learns a Shocking truth about her. Meeting new people, she Returns to Fairy Tail... But not as the 'Lucky Lucy' that they all know her as! How will Natsu React to this? Just who are her new Nakama! NaLu OCxOC Hints of ...Other pairings . .. PLEASE REVIEW ! w
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye!

**I am Long Gone!**

**Chapter 1: Goodbye!**

_3 years ago, Lisanna Stauss— Mirajane's Little sister, came back from the 'dead' . As Expected, The guild Partied. It was fine by me and I enjoyed the Parties in honor of Lisanna... Until the guild started to Ignore and forget about me. At first, I didn't mind it much.. Since Juvia, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, Mira, Carla, Happy, and Lily, and Ofcourse–Master Makarov were still at my side. _

_But when I was kicked out of Team Natsu..._

**—Flash** **Back—**

_I was in a table with Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, and the Exceeds.. Talking about 'stuff' . Until Natsu, Lisanna, and Erza approached us._

_"Luce, Can we talk to you?" Natsu asked_

_"Ehh? Sure..." I answered, almost whispering._

_I walked with them to the Request board, slightly getting annoyed about walking to the request board just for a talk._

_"So, What did you want?" I asked, crossing my arms into my chest._

_"Well.." Natsu muttered, "We're kicking you out of the Team." Natsu shouted._

_'What the— What do you mean?!' I mentally screamed_

_The whole guild became silent. They all heard what Natsu just said— or shouted. =.=_

_"Ehh..?" Lisanna 'Ehh-d' (Lol xD). Looks like they didn't tell her about it._

_"Well, you're really weak. And, all your shouting and always kicking us out of your house is starting to get on my nerves..." Natsu explained._

_'Natsu.. You idiot..' I thought_

_"Yes. So, we are kicking you off the team. You can go solo and get stronger, It'll benefit everyone." Erza added_

_"Y–Yea.. Sure.. I'll Leave the team." I answered them, slightly looking down_

_"W–Wait!" Lisanna shouted. I looked at her and shook my head, mouthing a 'It's fine.'_

_"Thanks, Luce!"_

_"Very good, Lucy." _

_Team Natsu walked away, dragging Lisanna with them and leaving me on-air ._

_When they left and were out of sight. I walked back to the table where I was sitting, looking at them (Gray, Juvia, etc.) . _

_"Minna, I'm going home first. See ya!" I fakely smiled then walked away. Every step I take, Tears would form and some would fall down my face. As I walked out the guild doors, closing the door, I ran off to an unknown place As fast as I could. I didn't even bother to apologize to the people I bumped into. I just ran and ran and ran as fast as I could, until I ended up in the forest. I stumbled on the roots of a tree and fell down. I didn't get up, instead, I cried there. Sobbing Louder and Louder every minute until the rain fell. It competed with my crying— the rain, that is. My once clean clothes were ripped and muddy, but I didn't care. I just kept on crying, letting out all of the pain and sadness in my heart._

**—Flashback End—**

_Who knew that my crybaby act lead me to a new home, huh?_

**_—Flashback—_**

_As I was crying in the rain, my vision was blurry from the tears in my eyes._

_I saw a gold light , but it was Gone a few seconds later. I realized that the rain stopped and a a gentle breeze blew on me. I wiped my tears off my face, and looked around me. _

_"This isn't... I'm no longer..." I couldn't continue, it was too beautiful._

_"This isn't... Magnolia..." Someone behind me said in a teasing tone._

_"Huh..?" I looked behind me_

_"You're no longer in Magnolia. Well, You're no longer in Fiore." He/she told me._

_"What do you mean?" I asked her._

_"Seriously? You haven't noticed yet? Look at yourself." She ordered._

_I did what she told me to do. I looked down and viewed my appearance. Woah... My hair freely fall, it became really long— It now reached my waist, and it was silky, golden–colored with glittery silver streaks. My torn and ripped clothes were replaced with a white sundress with gold laces that reached my knees, it also had a ruffled ribbon at the back. I was wearing White, 2–inch, strapped sandals._

_"What the—" shocked, I looked at the figure. Slowly, it's image became more clear by the second. _

_She was a girl, about the same age as me. She had a slightly curled violet hair with glittery silver streaks that reached her thighs and was braided at the back, she had white skin that would surely shine in the moonlight, her eyes are shiny black that looked like a jewel, her face was elegantly beautiful and she looked like a doll, Her shape was perfect... She was wearing a ruffled white dress that was 3–inches below her knees, it had blue ribbons all over. She looked really really cute in the knee–high socks and black shoes that she was wearing._

_"Don't look at meh like that," she pouted._

_"Hehe~ Gomenazai.." _

_"Anyway, Come with me, Lucy Heartfilia~" She offered me her hand._

_I regretted holding it at first, 'How did she know my name' I thought. "How do you know my name?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at her._

_"That's why I was telling you to come with me, I'll explain when you do~" she said in a sing–sang voice_

_"..."_

_"..." _

_"..."_

_"Grr.. Are you coming with me, or not?" She crossed her arms_

_"Haii Haii.." I sweat dropped in defeat_

_"Yay~!" She pulled me up_

_We walked for a few minutes and It already started to annoy me._

_"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, looking at her_

_She looked at me and smiled cutely, "We're here~" _

_"Ehh?" I asked with shocked eyes, then I looked in front of me. There stood a large, magnificent castle. It was VERY big in size, with made of marble and some diamonds embedded on the pillars. The castle looked magical.. But why does she have this kind of castle? (You're slow, Lulu... OnO)_

_"What's.." I asked, pointing to the castle, looking at her. She answered me with a sweet smile, but It was kinda suspicious. _

_"What's this castle? It's my home, ofcourse " she grinned, she then held my hand and ran into the large castle, dragging me along with her._

_"Your home? Wait, wait, wait.." _

_We stopped infront of the large doors. She looked at me and said, "You're gonna like it here" and then the doors opened, revealing lined–up maids bowing, clearing a way for. Us to pass. _

_"Welcome home, Hime." Said one of the maids_

_" I take that this is her?" added the other_

_"Hello~ and Yes, This is Lucy Heartfilia" She answered_

_"Welcome, Lucy–sama." All the maids greeted in unison._

_"Ehh?!" I shouted_

_the girl looked at me in confusion. _

_"Why are they calling me 'Lucy–sama' ?!"_

_"Ehehe~ You'll know soon enough~" she winked at me. "Ne, Are they here?" She asked the maids_

_"Yes, Hime. They're Upstairs." They all said_

_"Thank, you may go." She said nicely , "Thank you for your hard work, Minna~!" She bowed. they all bowed as well, and then walked away. "Now, Lulu.. Let's go~!" She said pulling me with her as she raced up the stairs. She ran, dragging me with her to the Library in the West wing, 'Well, she knows where she's going..' I mentally sweatdropped._

_As we reached the Library, she opened the doors. There revealed 3 people, one girl and two boys._

_The girl, of what seemed 2 years older than me— had pink,silky, sparkly (SPARKLYYY..!) hair that reached her waist and flows freely on the back. She was wearing a Sky blue Kimono and 'silver rose' themed jewelry. Her skin was very fair and her face was gorgeous._

_The man standing next to her, about 3 years older than me— had red, slightly spiky hair. He was really handsome With his very slightly tanned skin , he was wearing— (I dunno how to describe him, check out : search?q=len+kagamine+live&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari#biv=i%7C2%3Bd%7Co3eARkkhRKsvuM%3A... But replace the shorts with longer ones)_

_The other male looked like he was the same age as me— he had buff colored hair, and was wearing— (i dunno how to describe him, check out: search?q=len+kagamine+live&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&client=safari#biv=i%7C0%3Bd%7C_jiOBRYyzRyqEM%3A) , he looked very handsome and, was staring at the violet–haired girl beside me._

_"Nee–chan, Nii–chan, Mimi~! Look who I found~!" She grinned playfully as she pulled me to the 3 people._

_"Ahh~ Is that Lucy?" Asked the pink–haired girl_

_"Haii!" Answered the violet haired girl_

_They all looked at me, and it gave me goosebumps. "Err... Now Tell me.. Who are you guys? Where am I? Why do you know me? And Why did you take me here?" I asked continously. The girls giggled and the boys just smirked._

_"Okay.. For now, let's go for Introductions~!" The violet–haired announced. The others, including me just nodded while sweat dropping at her Easy–goingness (and maybe cuteness). "Minna, She is Lucy Heartfilia~ You all know that, hehe~ Her REAL name is Luciana Heartfilia." She smiled_

_"How do you know my name?" I asked._

_"I said that we're going to introduce ourselves first~" she answered_

_"My name is Korolina Yuuki Souno~ Call me Kona~!" she added_

_"I'm Mishikuru Kii Souno, Call me Mishi. Nice to meet you Luciana." The pink–haired girl introduced herself._

_"The name's Subaru Reid Souno. It's my pleasure to meet a beautiful woman" The red–hair said._

_"I'm Mizuki Knights, nice to meet you." The other male said_

_"Oh, Okay. Err, now.. Tell me why I'm here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow_

_"That's because.. you're the child of the Legend." They said in unison, smiling_

_"Ehh?!"_

**Sorry if it sucks.. :' Not that I'm making excuses , But I'm underaged and this is my first~**

**I'll move on quickly with the story, until it reaches the "After three years" Time skip~ Please Help me~! REVIEW PLEASE~! Or else Kona will be sad :'**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a What!

**Chapter 2: I'm a What?!**

**Lucy's POV**

"That's because... You're the child of the Legend."

"Ehh?!"

They stared at me, smirking... 'They're Enjoying my expression!' i thought.

"You can't be serious.. I'm a, a—" I was cut of by Mishikuru

"You heard us right.. YOU, my dear, is the Child of the Legend" she said

"But.. Mishikuru–san, That can't be.. I can't be the Child.." I shyly protested.

"Call her Mishi, Lulu... MI–SHI" Kona ordered childishly.

"Ahem.." 'Mishi' interupted. "Lucy–san, as you know.. You are the most Powerful Celestial Wizard. You have collected the 10 Gold keys, My Father trusted you when you saved Leo.. And, your Spirits love you. Not only are you the Most powerful, you are the living proof that Celestial Magic is still alive. When you disappeared in "Tenroujima" , People lost faith in Celestial magic, for you disappeared with the 10 gold Keys. " She explained. Her voice was firm and formal, but I can feel passion in her voice, she seems thankful that I came.

"And.. You were already chosen, you can't quit, Lucy.. You can't. " Subaru added.

"Lucy–sama, Do you know what the Legend is?" Mizuki asked.

"Yes.. Kinda.. My mother told me the Legend when I was little." I answered. " As I remember, The Child of the Legend is the Holder of the Fate of the Universe. The child is chosen when she was born, and will become Immortal if the child chooses it. If he/she does, the child will reincarnate. The child is the most powerful Being of all, But the power will only show with passion. The child is protected by close–bonded Nakama, family, or guardians, sometimes even Gods. They are Almost as powerful as the Child and are the guardians, but serve as a part of their lives. The Child of the Legend is from Celestia, the root World and the Original Home of the Celestial Spirits. And is Part of the Royal Family. The Child was last heard of 400 years ago, the Time of Zeref. " I explained.

"Bingo~!" Kona cheerfully said

"Only now, This is an Exception. Kona–chan is the Child of the Legend, but she was born with a twin. Her, being the Chosen was when she wasn't born yet. We didn't expect a twin, but her twin also became the Child of the Legend. And we named her Kikuri.. When she got older, Kikuri became the darkness of Celestia– meaning, she was evil. She wanted to be the Only child of the Legend , and tried to kill Korona. She became so Obsessed that it stained her magic power. She tried to perform a Holy spell, but her Dark magic power got in the way. Thus, destroying her body. She died infront of us , her body cracked and faded as glitter." Subaru explained

I was dumbstruck. I saw Subaru get over his sadness and smile at me.

"And now, Kikuri reincarnated into you. Layla Heartfilia gave birth to you, knowing that you were chosen as the Child of the Legend" Kona added

"So, you guys are serious?" I asked

"Yep"

"And This is Celestia?"

"Yep"

"And..."

"Oh, Seriously! Yes, Yes, Yes! You and Kona are the 'Children' of the Legend. Me, Reid, and Mizuki are your guardians . This is Celestia, Our Father is the Spirit King , and you can Learn every kind of Magic that existed and can exist!" Mishi shouted

"..."

"..."

After a few moments of silence, we all bursted out laughing For an unknown reason.

"Alright, Alright. I'll give you a tour of Celestia~! " Kona Offered, more like demanded. She pulled me to the balcony and we jumped down. Her castle was reeeeaaaally high , good thing she knew how to use Air magic and we landed safely. I looked up to the balcony and saw Mishi, Subaru, And Mizuki with their smiling faces , waving goodbye.

**Minna~! Thank you for reading this awfully short Chapter. Some may not like my story, but I'm doing my best~ If you're asking where I got my OCs.. They exist in real life, they are my guardians and they protect me ~ Mishikuru Souno, my Erza–of–a–sister, Subaru Reid Souno= Subaru Kaiji, my Overprotective big brother, Mizuki Knights= Mizuki Izumoto, My Butler owo.. PLEASE REVIEW, MINNA~! It encourages meh to do my best xD**


	3. Chapter 3: To Reach Their Hearts

**Chapter 3: To Reach their Hearts**

**This Chapter is still a Flashback..**

**Lucy's POV~**

_ Kona took me all over the city. I was Dumbstruck. Celestia was the most Beautiful place I've ever been in my life. The place was Lively, the people were nice— I know because they greet us when we pass by them and they sometimes give us presents, it was like a Festival in the City. She dragged me to Landmarks, Temples, Forests, Springs, Caves... 'She knows her World well..' I Thought. Though the place was beautiful, what captured My attention the most was the Tower she took me to.. It was a reeally high tower made of marble, and gold writings all over. Kona said that this tower would be really helpful in my Training as the Child of the Legend— The reincarnation of it, atleast._

_ After the tiring tour, we Managed to go back to the Castle. The maids lined up and bowed then helped us get cleaned._

_"K–Kona... Is your life really like this everyday?" I asked her as we walked down the hall . We were in our nightgowns. She was wearing white and I was wearing blue. _

_"Yep~ You'll get used to it, Lulu~" she answered with her usual smile_

_"I hope so.." i sweatdropped_

_We kept walking and walking until we met up with Mishi, Subaru, and Mizuki in the hall._

_"Nee–chan, Nii–chan, Mimi~! " Kona greeted, waving and running off to them_

_"Yo, Kona"_

_"Kona–chan~"_

_"Konbawa, Hime"_

I stared at them, quite jealous at their bond. 'The Legend says that the protectors must have a close bond... I wonder if I'll be able to reach their heart..' I sighed. 'I wonder if Fairy Tail noticed my disappearance.. I'd be glad if they did.' I gave a small smile to myself, but it soon disappeared, 'But, They didn't really notice me when I was there.. Maybe they didn't notice..' a small frown appeared on my face. 'I wonder what Fairy Tail is doing right now...' I thought. 'Master.. Gray.. Juvia.. Gajeel.. Wendy.. Mirajane.. Happy, Carla, Lily.. Even Lisanna.. I wonder How they're doing..' I mentally smiled. 'and Natsu..and Erza..' I sighed

"—Lu...Lulu...Ne, Lulu~!" Kona waved her hand in front of me, which took me out of my trance

"Huh? Ah, etto.. Sorry.." I smiled nervously

She sighed. "Haii, Let's go~ It's late, Lulu~" she smiled and skipped to the bunch, i followed her smiling

I looked at them all, they were smiling at me and waiting. ' Maybe I can reach their hearts After all..' I smiled

**Thank you for Reading~ Please support me until the End! **


	4. Chapter 4: My Most Precious Thing

**Chapter 4: My Most Precious Thing**

**Still a Flashback..**

**Lucy's POV**

_ I woke up the next day, seeing a Violet–haired girl smiling at me. _

_"Ohayou, Lulu~!" She said cheerfully like staring at people as they sleep was a normal thing.. _

_"O–Ohayou..." I smiled nervously. 'How long has she been here?!' I thought_

_Kona pulled me off the bed, and pushed me into the bathroom. I got the message and took a shower. When I finished, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Kona sitting on the bed beside freshly picked clothes._

_"Is that for me?" I asked, pointing at the clothes_

_"Yup~" She answered_

_I quickly got dressed and Kona helped me with my hair— which she fixed with a high ponytail. We walked out the room and met up with Mishi, Subaru , and Mizuki at the dining ate breakfast and chatted. _

_"Lucy, Do you know about the Tower of Realms?" Mishi asked_

_"Tower of Realms? Is that the Tower Kona took me to?" I replied_

_"Yup, That's the Tower~" Kona said_

_"Lucy, We're going to that tower today. So, you and Kona, go get dressed properly." Subaru ordered._

_"Haii~" _

_"Okay" _

_Me and Kona walked back into our rooms and got ready . After a few minutes, we walked out again wearing training gear— for girls, ofcourse. I wore a black shirt and short white shorts. When I saw Kona wearing a Gray striped lose shirt, and white leggings. We were both wearing black combat boots. _

_ We met up with Mishi and Subaru who transported us infront of the tower._

_"Hey, where's... Mizuki–san?" I asked , looking for him_

_"Oh~ Call him Mimi~! ...and He went ahead~" Kona answered me_

_They all smiled at me and we went into the Tower. The inside was a large room, made of marble. It had pillars around the room and a Throne in the middle._

_"I am the Queen of the Realms, Master of the Sun, and I request a portal to the Dragon Realm." Mishi Firmly chanted. The throne disappeared and there was replaced by a portal._

_"Now, Let's go?" She said , smiling._

_We all went into the portal, and got out moments after. I was dumstruck. I found myself in a large valley , and dragons were flying in the sky and some were on the land. A Large black dragon with blue marks flew to us._

_"I sensed your arrival, Can I know what you need from me?" The dragon asked, bowing_

_"Hello, Acno–san~!" Kona cheerfully greeted_

_"Korona–hime, Hello." The dragon said calmly_

_"Ahem" Subaru interrupted. "Acnologia–san, I need you to train Lucy–san." Subaru said firmly._

_"Luciana Heartfilia?" Acnologia looked at me. "It would be my pleasure." He smirked_

_"Now, Acno–san , Don't be too harsh on her~" Kona scolded him. Mishi Giggled at this._

_"Alright, Alright. But first, Luciana, What is your most precious thing?" Acno asked me, his eyes looking at me seriously_

_"Ehh? That would be.." I looked at my pink Fairy Tail mark at my hand then showed it to him. "This." I said firmly_

_"In order to Train as the Child of the Legend, You must trade your Most Precious thing." He explained. "Don't worry, Korona–san also traded what's most precious to her." He smiled._

_"Ehh?" I looked at Kona, "What did you trade?"_

_I saw her smile sadly, I was about to tell her not to answer but... "I traded my Freedom.." She then smiled brightly . 'Her freedom?' I thought_

_"Do you accept, Luciana? To trade your Guild mark to become stronger?" Acnologia asked, smiling._

_I hesitated at first, but then I recalled what Natsu said. He said I was weak._

_"I accept." I answered emotionlessly (Let me ask: Is that even a word?) _

"Great! We start today" He smirked

**Thank chuu for Reading! One More chapter, and the Real Story Begins!**


	5. Chapter 5: Watch me Now

**Chapter 5: Watch me Now**

**Last Flashback.. Half of it, atleast..**

**Lucy's POV**

_ It's been 3 years ever since I was transported here in Celestia. Ever since then, I trained to become The Child of the Legend. I lost my Fairy Tail mark, learned every type of magic, and found a new home. I also changed my name from Heartfilia to Souno, and my relationship with Mishi–nee, Reid–Onii, and Mimi changed — I'm now very close with them. Right now... I'm sparring with Ko–chan._

_"Fire Dragon's Roar!" _

_"Water Dragon's Roar!" _

_"Shadow Dragon's Roar!"_

_"Light Dragon's Roar!"_

_"I'm so proud of Lulu~" Mishi smiled_

_"She Perfected all kinds of magic in just 3 years... It's Impressive that she can last this long with Kona." Reid added_

_"She went through hell training with everyone... Even the Spirit King was being harsh on her training.." Mimi laughed _

_"Like your father was going easy on her!" Reid laughed with him_

_"Acnologia WAS being gentle with her.. When he was training with Kona , it was much worst." Mishi giggled_

_"Ne, Do you think we should go to Fairy Tail?" Mizuki asked_

_"Ultimate Dragon's Roar!" We both roared at the same time_

_"Lulu, Kona!" I heard Reid call us. _

_"Hmm?" I stopped and looked at them, but then I was attacked by a "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" From Kona. _

_"Hehe~ I win!" She grinned, skipping playfully to Mishi and the others_

_"O–Oi! That's cheating, Kona!" I complained, standing up. I also came towards them._

_"What's up?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow_

_"Let's go join Fairy Tail!" Mimi shouted_

_"..." I remained silent_

_"Lulu, Let's go to Fairy Tail~ Let's show them how Strong you've gotten!" Mishi added, smiling brightly. 'She changed, and smiled more these past 3 years..' I sighed_

_"Let's show them that they were wrong... Show them that they made a big mistake!" Kona smirked. 'Kona changed too... She has a fighting spirit now, if I made her angry, I'll surely die..' I thought_

_I thought about it for a while.. Then nodded, smiling. "Alright~ Let's go to Fairy Tail!" I answered._

**—Flashback End—**

So now, I'm preparing my things. I heard a knock on my door, and the door opened.

"Lulu, you finished yet?" Reid asked, grinning

"Almost~" I smiled brightly

"Lwet's go...~" Kona pouted

"Haii, I'm done~" I answered, holding up a white pack.

"Great! Now , Let's go~" Mishi smiled. "I am the Queen of the Realms, Master of the Sun, and I request a Portal to Magnolia." She Chanted. A portal appeared before us. We all entered it and found ourselves in Magnolia a few seconds after.

"Watch me now, Fairy Tail. I'm coming home.." I mumbled.

** Hehe~ Next chapter Coming out soon! Please Review and Support me~!**

**Natsu: When the hell am I going to Show in the Story?!**

**Me: Next Chapter! Sheesh, you're loud~**

**Natsu: Shut up, Food Princess!**

**Me: What did you call me?! **

**Natsu: I said Food Princess! **

**Me: you Bastard!**

**Lucy: *sweatdrops* Alright.. Kona does not own Fairy Tail.**


	6. Please Understand

**Minna, Gomenazai~! ~ **

I don't have an inspiration right now.. :' So, Updating will become a little bit harder :' Maybe I won't be able to Update in the next few Days.. I'll try FOOD this Weekend~ Thanks for Understanding xD


	7. Chapter 6: I'll bring her Back!

**Chapter 6: I'll bring her back!**

_'Ne, Lucy... It's been three years already. You should come home now... I really Miss you, Luce.'_

_ A pink haired mage was sitting alone in a lake in Magnolia. His face was filled with sadness... And tears. _

**_Fairy Tail Guild_**

_ "Where's Natsu?" A scarlet–haired mage in armor asked a white–haired barmaid._

_ "I don't know, Erza.."She looked down "But I'm sure he's fine." She smiled_

_ "Mirajane, how many years has it been?" Erza stared at her _

_ "3 Years... It's been three years..." Mirajane answered her with a sad expression_

_**Flash Back~**_

_ It's been a month since Lucy got kicked out of Team Natsu, and the last time anyone saw her. The whole guild was still mourning over her disappearance, but no matter where we looked we just couldn't find her. _

_"OI, MINNA ! WE'RE BACK!" A pink–haired mage kicked open the guild doors. He earned emotionless looks from everyone and was ignored a second later._

_"What's wrong? What's with those faces?" Asked the Mighty Titania._

_"Look around, Erza. See **anyone **missing?" Cana said, glaring at them_

_Erza and Natsu looked around the guild... 'Nobody's missing...Wait.. WHERE'S LUCY?' They both tought. _

_"W–Where's Lucy?" Erza asked_

_"We don't know.." A few Guild members answered_

_"Where is Lucy?!" The Pink–haired shouted_

_"We don't know, okay?!" Mirajane answered them, tears streaming down her face. "The Last time.. The last we all saw Lucy was when you kicked her out of the Team." She continued, "When you were on the Job, we searched for her.. We searched all over the Town, other Places, even in the Heartfilia Mansion, But we wouldn't find her." She sobbed but tried to wipe her tears which didn't work, Even the whole guild started sobbing. "And then, we heard from one of the residents in Magnolia, that they saw her crying at the forest... And then, then she just disappeared."_

_"You stupid Flame–brain, this is all your fault!" Gray punched Natsu_

_"How is this my Fault?!" Natsu defended, punching Gray as well _

_**"Stop this Nonsense!"** A small man went into the center of the guild._

_"Sheesh! This is not my Fault!" Natsu shouted,a few tears falling from his eyes. "I'm going to find Lucy, and I'm gonna bring her back!" He said, running out of the guild._

**_Flashback End—_**


End file.
